Steps
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: -based on the 2004 movie- a story wrote in Christine's POV during the "Why So Silent" scene of the movie.


**A/N: **Okay, this is the first time I've written for anything like Phantom. All I've ever written for was cartoons, so yeah… this is a bit of a step for me XD. By all means though, please be honest in the reviews. I don't really plan on writing anymore Phantom fiction, but it would still be greatly appreciated. Just so I know how I did on it.

As I mentioned in the summary, this is based on the 2004 movie, since I'm a loser and won't be seeing it live until next year. And also, it's in Christine's pov.

**Disclaimer: **I have not the level of creativity to come up with something like Phantom. Therefore, I don't own it.

_"Steps"_

by: Marie Mikolay

"And as for our star," the man with the mask of Red Death continued, returning his sword to its sheath. He turned his gaze upon me, now with a smile. But the smile was that of a friend's, who was proud of another friend's success. Thus, the smile didn't suit him.

Even so, when he did these kinds of things that would frighten me, infuriate me, and abrade me, I had not the will to hate him. I knew that even though me murders without a thought and won't let me be… deep inside, he longs to be atop of everyone else's cloud. As he had said to me, he was a hideous monster whom dreamed of beauty. And it was because of that that I could not detest him.

"Miss Christine Daae." He began advancing in my direction, but still talking to everyone else in the room, his smile growing wider. Fear came forth inside of me, my breathing not quickening any, but my breaths began coming out long and deep. "There's no doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good," he sang to his dumbstruck, black and white audience. "She knows, though," he turned to me again. I simply stared back, once again rendered motionless by his alluring voice and possessing spirit. "Should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn." The smirk remained perfectly visible on his masked face.

He stopped moving and was now on the first landing of the staircase, but continued on. "If pride will let her return to me, her teacher." He pointed to himself with a gloved finger, and minutely scanned his listeners once again. Then with his eyes back on me, he repeated softly,

_"Her teacher."_

And then… utterly everything ceased. All movement, noise… even time itself seemed to have given up its hold on reality. The Phantom… my Angel of Music was doing nothing else but staring at me, as if mentally penetrating me. I wanted it to stop; I didn't like it at all. So I dared take a stop forward, and, oh, the _change_ in his eyes. Mere seconds ago, his eyes were filled with danger, sarcasm, and controlling. Though now… I had never witnessed such a look in those dark eyes of his. Now, there was a look of hope inside of those eyes that always seemed so lost to me.

My senses near completely gone, I took another step forward, as did he. My heart quickened even more so, my fear from before slowly disappearing. I told myself that I wouldn't take more than a few steps, incase he were to become angry, but now… he looked so helpless, as if longing for my guidance. At this point, I think I've forgotten why I was even taking these steps in the first place. But then again, I don't think it matters anymore. Our steps were mirroring each other's now; slow, hesitant, anxious steps toward the only one who could save one another from our secret solitude.

I wanted to speak, but my voice and power of thought had left me. The only actions my mind would allow of me was to take these steps, and stare up at my Angel, who's eyes were still so hopeful, and grew even more so with each step. The aperture between us was growing smaller by the second, and with each step taken that made the gap smaller, anxiousness inside of me grew.

And at long last, we found ourselves with no more steps to take, only inches between us now. We continued our staring game, just gazing on at one another. His skin, exposed to nothing but darkness for years, was pale, and incredibly smooth. His hair resembled silk as it shone in the little light that was left in the great hall. It was nearly hard to believe that something so beautiful was hiding something so horrible.

I could see his eyes perfectly now, even as shaded by the mask as they were. And now, I could see the tiniest emotion of fear within them. Did he believe I was going to turn and run away? Or was it more of his own self that he was afraid of? Or maybe even that he was frightened by the happenings that were taking place. I think that if he had expected any of this to happen, he wouldn't have become so vulnerable appearing, and especially wouldn't have allowed me to see him this way.

Yet… I find that this is what I do want to see. Even though I know what lies behind his mask, my mind longs, and my fingers ache to pull it away from him. To take away his one and only defense and be able to truly see him, as I truly see him now. That was what I wanted.

I was about to raise my hands to fulfill my wishes, but was frightened to stillness by the once again sudden change in his eyes. On one solid moment, my Angel turned back into a Phantom, the hope in his eyes lost, turning cold and angry once again. My hope now lost along with his.

"Your chains are still mine, _you belong to me!"_ he hissed. He then tore the engagement ring from around my neck. I jumped, his sudden harshness surprising me, and the chain pinching at my skin quickly and painfully.

I looked up at the man who was my Angel only moments earlier with sadness in my eyes and heart. And without another word, he turned and left me alone. My heart sank down to my stomach. I stood there, frozen, tears threatening to fall. I wasn't even able to comprehend any of the commotion going on around me.

I do, so strongly hope that the steps we take toward each other next time will be enough to keep the Phantom inside of my Angel away. That was truly my strongest wish.


End file.
